Current calendars take many different forms, such as a sheaf of 12 sheets, one for each month of a year, a sheaf of 52 sheets, one for each week of a year, or a sheaf of 365 or 366 sheets, one for each day of a normal year and a leap year. One problem all of these calendars have is that they have no facile procedure or structure for transferring days of common interest, such as birthdays, anniversaries, etc. from one year to the next. In consequence, many individuals speed a considerable amount of time at the end of each year to rewrite such dates of common interest on new calendars.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-year calendar.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-year calendar that facilitates the recording of dates of common interest from year to year.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved multi-year calendar that is easy to use, is inexpensive because it does not require an extensive amount of paper, but still indicates the day of the week for each day of multiple years.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved multi-year calendar wherein the day of the week of common days of the multiple years are indicated on a single sheet.